


Beans

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [33]
Category: DCU, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, I'm a weirdo, M/M, odd couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dan/Rorschach drabble :)<br/>A week before The Comedian was murdered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beans

Dan had kissed Rorschach. When they were alone in Dan's basement, Rorschach tinkered with gadgets and wiped dust off of Archimedes. Dan showed him his goggles and told Rorschach to try them out. At first Rorschach was hesitant, but agreed. When he was rolling up his mask, Dan stopped him when it was just above his mouth. For a split second, they stopped breathing. Dan leant into Rorschach's mouthand slipped his tongue in.

Rorschach made a strained sound and pulled away.

"Must control self, Daniel."

And then he was gone. A week passed and there was no sign of Rorschach. And then one night, Dan's door was kicked in. He approached the kitchen cautiously, to find Rorschach eating his beans.

He said The Comedian was dead...


End file.
